Taiyou
by Chaser Of The Moon
Summary: Quiet citizens by day, rowdy revolutionaries by night: a doctor, a lawyer, a mechanic, a psychologist, a spy, a marital artist, a man declared dead , and a rich ghost writer try to do the impossible- start a modern day revolution & expell Oto from Konoha.


Summary:

Oto had controlled Konoha for more than thirty years as a colonized power, not very different from the Americans and the British Pre-Revolutionary War times. The Oto soldiers are given freedom to do whatever they want to the Konoha citizens and not even the justic system can protect them anymore. Then, it all changed. Two men known only as Jiraiya and Naruto who controlled a secret organization called the Underground Konoha Resurrection Force disbanded their grounp, only to form another. Solely known as 'Taiyou' the new organization was more secretive than the first. It only allowed membership to a group of eleven econocmically, mentally and emotionally different people who all shared one single dream: freedom. Just like the Patriots before them, these eleven people used all means to get their freedom and gave up everything; their family, their loves and their hatreds, to stand together as one nation and take back control over what was rightfully theirs. All they needed was a flaw in the Oto system...one flaw that could cause Oto's armed forces to crumble straight to the ground...and they found it in the Scarlet Eagle, the next generation of double agents.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and their respective authors. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement intended. **

Please read & review!!

* * *

_"Do you have any idea what you're saying?"_

_"Yes, we need to start a revolution."_

_"A revolution? Are you stupid?"_

_"..."_

_"Sorry...but we'll just get crushed and killed like pigs at a slaughter house. Besides, we don't even have the necessary equipment to stage one..."_

_"That doesn't matter. Everything is on the line: our lives, our families, our futures, our future families...everything. We can't just sit back and allow Oto to gain more control over us." _

_"But what can we do? We'll need weapons, an army, people who actually know how handle fucking weapons and run a fucking army...we don't have that much time!"_

_"But that's what we need to do. We need to stand up to them, to rebel and take back out country. I've already chosen the people that need to help us. Just find them and get them here!" _

_"...What? What makes you think they'll help us?"_

_"Because they're the only ones who can and every minute spent under Oto is another minute of our lives that is denied freedom. 'Let justice be done though the heavens should fall'"_

_"Who said that?"_

_"John Adams in a letter to Elbridge Gerry on December 5, 1777. Adams was one of the fathers of the American Revolution and he knew what he was talking about. He knew how hard it was to be oppressed by a country who argued that it protected them. 'Those who cannot learn from history are doomed to repeat it.' The time is now...we need a revolution"_

_A sigh is heard, "Who do we need?" _

_"Sakura Haruno, doctor, graduated from the Konoha-Oto Central University magna cum laude, 24 years old, family consists of mother and her older brother is in the Oto Armed Forces." _

_The file is dropped on the table. _

_"Kiba Inuzuka, mechanic and part time dog breeder, 24 years old, graduated from Konoha-Oto High school, family consists of sister, mother and father. Grandfather was General Akira Inuzuka who fought against Oto when the country first took over parts of Konoha, family is believed to be connected to the patriotic Underground Konoha Resurrection Force or U.K.R.F." _

_Another heavy file is dropped. _

_"Shikamaru Nara, prominent lawyer at Nara & Son, graduated from Konoha-Oto Central summa cum laude, 24 years old, family consists of mother and father, recently only accepts cases against Oto officers, license has been suspended because of this." _

_Another file is dropped. _

_"Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga, cousins, 25 and 24 years old respectively, Neji graduated from Konoha-Oto University magna cum laude while Hinata graduated cum laude, family is currently the wealthiest in Konoha alone and they are prominent supporters of Oto's regim-"_

_"Wait what? How am I supposed to recruit them if they support Oto?"_

_"Keep listening Naruto. Have you ever heard of Ryuusuke Takedama?"_

_"Yea, I think he's part of the U.K.R.F. He writes pamphlets and essays for the people of Konoha to explain why they should revolt against Oto right?"_

_"Yes, well Ryuusuke Takedama is Neji's pen name. He writes for the Resurrection Force under that name so his uncle doesn't find out. His father was killed by Oto's leader during the Battle of Hokage Mountain when Oto fully took over after assassinating the president. He has sworn loyalty to his people."_

_"If his name is so secret than how do you know about it?"_

_"I have my ways now," a file is dropped, "Gaara Sabaku, 24 years old, ex-heir to the Sabaku Corporation fortune, and ally to U.K.R.F. He is originally from Suna, which is a firm supporter of Oto, but he has been declared dead since he left his homeland."_

_"How am I suppose to find him if he's declared dead?"_

_"He lives under the name Tamata Ukosine now and has an apartment near Konoha-Oto University under his alias. He's an expert in mixed martial arts and is believed to be an expert on poisons."_

_"Poisons?"_

_"Yes, he used to take courses in medical science and studied immensely on exotic poisonous plants. Oto learned about this and, expecting the worst, they expelled Tamata Ukosine, it is unknown whether he has continued his studies."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Ino Yamanaka, marriage counselor, 24 years old, graduated from Konoha-Oto University with a major in Psychology and a minor in History and Political Science. She's known in U.K.R.F. as the 'Snake Charmer' because she allegedly seduced two Oto soldiers and then killed them. She was charged with murder but Nara & Son defended her and she was acquitted because there was no concrete evidence."_

_"So we're dealing with a murderer?"_

_"She retains her innocence and the U.K.R.F believes her. We are in no position to question what she says. She plays a key part in winning the forth coming war."_

_"War? We never said anything about war!"_

_"We'll make this a peaceful revolution but look at our enemy for a second. Oto doesn't want to communicate with us, Oto doesn't care about us so we must fight back!"_

_"But...Jiraiya..."_

_"Listen to me boy! We're going to take Oto down from the inside with these people. We are going to infect them like parasites, like an incurable disease, and eat them from the inside out. Then, we'll deliver the final blow to end everything."_

_"Final blow? Are we going nuclear?"_

_"Worse, much worse. Now let me finish with the profiles. You need to know this. Next is Tenten, last name unknown, family unknown, 25 years old, works at a fire arms store full time, has black belts in Karate and Taekwando. This is going to be our weapon's specialist and along with Gaara, she will create the ultimate weapon. Now, the final person on our list." _

_A thin file is dropped in front of Naruto. _

_"This is the hardest person you will ever have to find. Known only as the Scarlet Eagle in the U.K.R.F, this person is by far the Force's one man army. It is unclear who this person is, who he or she is affiliated with, and what are his or her goals but they fully support the revolution. Infact, this person suggested it during one of the U.K.R.F meetings. We didn't see his face but we got a glimpse of his eyes, they were red which is probably where he gets his name from. Track this one slowly and after you have recruited the rest...", the voice trailed off, "We will be only known as...Taiyou."_

_"Sun? How inspirational!"_

_"Stop your sarcasm! You need to get to work. Taiyou needs to gather and start revolting as soon as possible. We need this more than we know."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Long live the revolution then?"_

_"Long live the revolution."_

* * *

_**"Go to Ichiraku Ramen tonight at midnight tonight, alone, and say 'rayon de soliel' to the man behind the counter. Do not question this, do not ignore this, do as you are told. The fate of your country lies in your hands! This is for Konoha!"**_

* * *

Sakura closed her umbrella and stepped into the Ichiraku Ramen House with an uncertain expression on her face. She had gotten a phone call from a private caller that told her to visit the shop at twelve that night and she had to be alone. But it was a difficult with all the Oto soldiers patrolling the streets. They were especially restless after standing in the rain the entire night but she had managed to evade them.

She stomped her sneakers on the ground to rid them of raindrops but stopped when she heard footsteps coming from the back of the Ramen House. Teuchi, the friendly owner how had helped her move into her apartment down the block, wore a tired expression on his face. His usual happy eyes were drooping and his wrinkles seemed more pronounced than Sakura remembered. He looked at her and a small smile appeared on his face but it nothing to help his expression, "Hello Sakura, is there anything I can help you with?"

"R-rayon de soliel." With that, his expression dropped again. His body fell forward and he had to brace himself against the counter to keep from falling down.

"Mr. Teuchi! Mr. Teuchi!" She ran to the counter to try to help him, "Are you okay?"

"Please Sakura, "He looked up at her and a tear dropped from his eyes as he drew her closer, "Please know that this is not the way! Things will fix themselves on their own! You don't have to do this!"

She looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about Mr. Teuchi? I'm just here for..."

"I know what you're here for," he said defeated and closed his eyes, "Go to the back room."

"But..."

"Just go Sakura," his whisper reached her, "'Something is stirring in the air. The people are getting restless with empty promises and they are banding together. There's only one way to start a revolution and that's to believe in it' by Gareth."

Sakura glanced at him, confused by his whispering and his troubled words but chose not to answer him. She stepped toward the open door to the left of the counter and parallel to front door. When she stepped through it, she turned to her left and saw Teuchi with his head bowed as if praying. His murmurs could barely be heard. She took a deep breath and continued to the back room where usually all the cold ramen was kept. But instead of the packets of noodles, there was a long black table there covered in folders and loose papers.

Ten people, including a spiky haired blonde man and a silver haired elder who sat at the ends of the tables, looked at her when she walked in. None of them looked familiar to her.

"Oh Sakura hello," said the blonde one and she recognized his voice from the anonymous phone call, "We're so glad you can join us, take a seat. Let me introduce you" He motioned for her to sit next to him and she complied, taking her seat between him and an angry looking red head with cold green eyes. "Next to you is Tamata Ukosine, to his right is Tenten, next to her is Kiba Inuzuka and at the end of the table is Jiraiya. On his right is Shikamaru Nara, to his right is Ino Yamanaka, to her right is Hinata Hyuuga and to her right is Neji Hyuuga."

His awkward placement of words and childlike excitement was unfamiliar to Sakura and she found his attitude refreshing. "And I'm Naruto," he smiled at her, "I will be your friend and lifetime counterpart from this moment on. Never get tired of me please!"

She laughed a little at his words and turned her eyes to the others at the table. They all observed her calmly. Sakura looked back to Naruto but found him nowhere to be seen. She looked back and forth to look for him but was relieved when he came back into the room, falling onto his rolling chair with a poof. "Sorry, can't have the door open. An Otokie might be watching us!"

"Oto...kie?" Sakura repeated to him slowly, "What is that?"

"Oh", he laughed, "Sorry, that was rude of me. An Otokie is what we called someone from Oto in the underground. Other forms are Oto-ketchup, Oto-to-to-to, O.T.O, ot, or even tot. You just choose to us either one when you feel like it."

"Naruto," Jiraiya hissed from across the table, "Start the damn meeting and stop flirting." The whole mysterious air of the room had collapsed into itself and left just awkwardness in its wake.

"I wasn't flirting Jiraiya!" he looked back to Sakura with a twinkle in his eyes, "But I can't help it she's so cuuuuute!"

She felt a deep flush work its way up her body and she struggled not to let it reach her face.

"Oh for Pete's sake Naruto, start the damn meeting already. Geez, stop trying to get into her pants," Kiba said roughly, crossing his arms.

Naruto flushed hotly, "I was not trying to get into her pants," he looked down before meeting Kiba's eyes, "She's not even wearing any pants!"

At that, Sakura smoothed down her skirt with a hand under the table, feeling as if everyone was know looking at her under the table.

"Alright, alright stop talking about sex now. Stay on topic, Naruto start the meeting before I hit you."

"Sorry Jiraiya," he said taking a deep breath and releasing, "I guess we got off topic for a bit."

"For a bit?" Kiba muttered to himself angrily, fingering one of the folders in front of him.

Naruto glanced at him before smiling brightly at everyone in the room. "Welcome everybody!" No one answered him back. They were probably blinded by his smile. "Uhh okay well let's begin this meeting. As you probably all know Konoha has been colonized by the country of Otogakure for some time now, a long time actually if you count up all the years that Oto was just in Konoha without taking over it, and the casualties on our side have been rising steadily. The Underground Konoha Resurrection Force is not workin-"

"Excuse me?" said Kiba with a snarl on his face. His dark eyes narrowed at the blonde and he picked at the loose threads on his fingerless gloves, "The Resurrection Force is doing all it can to serve Konoha and help it to its former glory."

"But it is not working Kiba," said Jiraiya with a deep frown, "Too many people know about The Force for it to work properly. We need to be more discreet so for now, I am disbanding the Underground Konoha Resurrection Force until further notice."

"But Jiraiya!" Kiba whined angrily, "I'll get The Force to work, I just need more time."

"We don't have any time to waste," said Shikamaru, folding his hands together on top of the table, "Day by day, Oto gains more control over us, they have to be stopped."

Kiba sucked his teeth, "You're a lawyer man! A lawyer! What do you know about The Force?"

"More than you stupid, motherfu-"

"Hey!" the blond man slammed his hands on the table, "Shut the fuck up! We didn't bring you here to argue! This is the reason why Oto had such an easy time taking over Konoha in the first place! We may all be one people but we're so easily divided by everything that makes us different. The Force is being disbanded but only because we've started a new underground organization, Taiyou."

"Taiyou?" repeated Neji slowly, as if savoring every syllable on his tongue. "And what are the goals of...Taiyou?"

Jiraiya answered him, picking up a piece of paper from the middle and reading from it, "Well Neji they are: to fill the people of Konoha with the spirit of rebellion and to let them see the need for a complete revolution, to re-establish control over Konoha's government, land and free the people from their turmoil, to expel Oto from Konoha's territory, to kill the leader of the Oto regime, and to finally, at the end of the revolution Taiyou will choose the new leader of Konoha."

"Oh! Oh! I wanna be the leader! I wanna be Hokage!" the blonde jumped up in his seat, causing his chair to roll back. When he went to sit back down, he fell right to the floor because, alas poor soul, there was no chair there.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino laughed quietly to themselves at the man. "He will never become Hokage," she said softly.

"Yup, he's a poor sap alright! Dream big dreams, little buddy, dream big dreams!"

Naruto himself didn't think that was a very funny joke but he smiled even though his eyes were incredibly sad. It touched something deep inside the girl closest to him to see him look so defeated.

"Stop laughing at him," Sakura said to them, a frown marring her face, "At least he has a dream, who are you to say what's impossible or not."

From down the table, Jiraiya smiled, "Now there's a leader. With just a few quiet words, that woman quieted you guys down in a way that only Generals can do. It's a gift." The man then looked to Naruto, who was looking down at the papers in his hands sadly, "And Naruto," the younger man looked up, "If you can prove to me that you know what's its like to fight for your country and the day you can tell me what the people really want in a leader, I'll ordain you Hokage."

Everyone in the room turned their heads toward Jiraiya, including Naruto who was starting to regain his familiar sparkle. "But for now, we need to get the word out there. We have to keep our identities a secret so every one make up a pen name and start writing some flyers." Jiraiya leaned his elbows forward on the desk, fixing his dress shirt cuff, "They will be posted around Konoha at the time of the day when there are less Oto soldiers around." He picked up a small piece of paper and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it down the table so it fell in front of Naruto. "Every Monday night at four in the morning, half of the Oto soldiers stationed in Konoha take their hour long naps.

"How do you know this Jiraiya?" Kiba asked, running a hand through his hair as if trying to tame it back to normal, if it even had a normal setting. "I've been watching them since they first arrived in Konoha more than thirty years ago and I know that this is the perfect time for Taiyou to spread the word about the revolution..."

"Sorry to interrupt Jiraiya but why are we here?" Tenten spoke for the first time, looking around, "Why so many different people when a job like this just needs a group of fighters and some government officials on our side to start a coup de tat."

"We are not aiming for a coup de tat, this is bigger than that," he said, "We're aiming for a revolution and you all play your parts."

He motioned toward Shikamaru, "You the powerful lawyer," toward Ino, "You can hypnotize," toward Tenten and Tamata, "Together, without using your bodies, can make the world's ultimate weapon that can kill instantaneously," toward Naruto, "You the positive ball of energy," toward Sakura, "You plan maker," toward Neji, "You the ghostwriter that can change the way people view their world," toward Hinata, "You the seemingly innocent heiress with connections that run deeper than your own blood," and finally to Kiba, "And you who can train dogs to obey your every command, even to kill and can hot wire any vehicle no matter the owner." He looked at all of them as a whole now, because he knew that a whole was always worth more than the sum of its parts and said, "You have chosen out of every citizen in Konoha right now. In your hands, you hold the future of our world. A revolution is necessary for the sake of our civilization. We need this and every single one of you know we need this to survive. Oto must be destroyed by all costs."

He leaned back into his chair held his hands to his face, "Meeting adjourned, take a folder on everything you will need to know on the way out. We will remain in contact. Make flyers and next Monday meet here at midnight again to spread them. Remember to say 'rayon de soleil' when you ever every time which means 'ray of sunshine' in French. Every secret phrase given us has to have something to do with the sun or sunshine. It is how we know who is with us and who is against us."

"But remember," Naruto continued for him, "This has to remain a secret. For the sake of everything that you guys love and for everything you guys have lost, don't betray us. Now Taiyou is your family and family never betray each other, no matter how hard it gets," his smile grew wider, "So let's band together, stand up for what we believe in, and crush Oto because even though they think they have taken over...they're dead wrong."

"Yeah!" Kiba stood up and shouted, knocking his rolling chair away from the table, "For Konoha!"

"Shhh," Jiraiya pulled him back down to his seat, "Not so loud, youngster, it's not four in the morning yet."

"Oh," he replied embarrassed, brushing his hair down again, "Right, sorry."

"Well at least now we're on the same page," Naruto said looking at Tamata as if expecting something. "You've been quiet Tamata, isn't there anything you'd like to say?"

The red head looked around the table silently, making a point to look at everyone in the eyes. "I look forward to working with you all to ensure your independence from Oto," he said in a low voice that caused a tremor to pass through Sakura. There was something unbearably cold about him but she didn't know what it was. He looked normal enough, wearing a maroon colored shirt with loose jeans and black sneakers and didn't seem very dangerous at all. But his eyes spoke of terror and she wasn't sure if she would get along well with him.

"Remember what Daisaku Ikeda once said," Jiraiya said to them before they left, "'A great revolution in just one single individual will help achieve a change in the destiny of a society and, further, will enable a change in destiny of humankind.' It is sometimes wise to remember the words of the past than to contemplate the words of the present that have lesser meaning. Lets start a modern day revolution everybody...and let's make this one the greatest one Konoha has ever seen"

The history of Konoha and Oto would be rewritten from that day onward. Neither country would ever be the same again.

* * *

_Anyone who reviews gets their very own !!Vive la revolution!! Naruto plushie with a french flag or a sexy mechanic Kiba plushie with removable dark glasses and one-size-fits-all fingerless gloves for YOU!! _


End file.
